Scorpion et Aquarium
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Um amor de infância vem ao de cima. Será que vai tudo correr bem?


Calor. O calor grego. Era um dia quente e os cavaleiros treinavam na arena. Eram todos diferentes. Havia muitos que suportavam o calor, como os gregos. Outros, por seu lado, achavam um exagero, caso de um certo aquariano. Nascido e treinado em temperaturas mínimas nunca se habituara ao calor. Dono de uma pele clara e cabelos esverdeados, Dégel de Aquário era considerado a mente mais brilhante de todo o santuário, a seguir a Sage, e o homem mais frio, um verdadeiro cubo de gelo. Apesar do calor, treinava com afinco sem notar que era observado por um certo grego. Moreno e musculado com cabelos azuis cacheados e olhos vivos, Kardia de Escorpião era um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de Atena. Este observava Dégel, seu melhor amigo e amor secreto. Remoía a troca que sofrera. Geralmente era o parceiro do aquariano mas, na última semana, tinha sido trocado pelo italiano Manigold de Câncer. Aquilo não podia continuar. Oras, ele era o melhor amigo do Aquário e, apesar de querer mais, se acostumara a ser só isso. Agora o outro o expulsava da sua vida. Ele já tinha visto Dégel a rir com o canceriano. Rir. Kardia era ciumento e não gostava nada dessa súbita aproximação entre os dois. Achava Manigold um deprava e um atrevido e... Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por uma gargalhada. Todos pararam os treinos e ficaram de boca aberta. Dégel de Aquário estava rindo com Manigold de Câncer. Kardia fechou logo a cara. Não que não tivesse gostado do som do riso do aquariano, longe disso adorara mas gostava que ele risse para si e não para aquela amostra de caranguejo. Se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Regulus de Leão:

\- Porque não vai falar com ele?

\- Com quem, Reg?

\- Dégel. Você gosta dele mais não fala e aí com essa cara.

\- É tão óbvio assim?

\- Para mim, sim.

\- Achas que devia?

\- Sinceramente? Vai lá ou perdes o amor da tua vida.

\- Isso nunca.- Escorpião levantou.

\- Vai lá falar com ele. O treino acabou.

\- Obrigado, Reg.

\- Sempre às ordens.

Kardia saiu a correr da arena, seguindo Aquário e Câncer. E foi ouvindo a sua conversa. Falavam descontraidamente mas o que doeu mais ao escorpiano foi ouvir o sempre tão sério aquariano chamar o outro de Mani e o sorriso que lhe dirigiu ao se afastar. Enraivecido, se aproximou de Manigold e o prensou contra uma parede do templo.

-Vem atacar os outros, Escorpião? - perguntou jocoso.

\- Não te metas com o que não é teu.- retrucou enraivecido.

\- Teu? Ora, meu caro, Aquário não é teu.

\- Não te metas com ele ou vais ver as consequências.

\- Ai é? Pois acho que és tu quem tá ferrado.

\- O quê? - ouve-se um baque surdo. Kardia vira o rosto e vê Dégel paralisado. Apesar do rosto impassível, os olhos demonstravam uma mágoa que o escorpiano não queria ver e que lhe apertou o coração. O aquariano se vira e sai a correr do templo de Câncer.

\- Droga. - praguejou – Dégel! Dégel espera!

…...

Dégel tinha acabado de sair do templo de Câncer quando se lembrou que tinha de avisar Manigold sobre o treinamento especial. Volta atrás e, ao reentrar no templo, ouve vozes. Se aproximando com cuidado, vê a figura de Kardia a prensar Manigold contra uma parede, os rostos bastante próximos. Não acreditando no que via, recua e acaba batendo em uma pilastra, o som ecoando por todo o templo. Sem conseguir encarar os dois, sai do 4º templo, e ao chegar a sua casa, retira a armadura e se senta numa poltrono pegando numa garrafa de vinho grego e num cálice.

…...

\- Dégel! Dégel, droga não é o que você está pensando. - Kardia gritava, mas o aquariano já ia longe. Largando Manigold, começa a olhar de um lado para o outro praguejando. Tinha feito besteira. Mas assim não ia resolver porra nenhuma. Saindo rapidamente dali, passou por todos os templos até chegar a Aquário. Adentrou no templo e dirigiu – se à biblioteca, local onde Dégel se refugiava. Encontrou como pensava o aquariano na biblioteca, mas não esperava encontrá-lo daquele jeito. O cavaleiro estava com dois botões abertos, mostrando o tronco pálido. A face estava levemente corada e os óculos caíam – lhe da cara. Na mão estava um cálice meio cheio da bebida que se encontrava na mesa. Kardia sorriu ao perceber que a garrafa era de um vinho que ele próprio dera ao amigo. Um delicioso vinho grego altamente alcoolico. Sentindo que tinha de agir, entra na biblioteca e põe-se atrás de Dégel passando os braços por cima dos deste chegando as mãos e retirando o cálice e a garrafa que este havia pegado.

-Acho que não deves beber mais. - disse em tom calmo.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Kardia? - perguntou tentando se soltar das garras do escorpiano – Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar na minha casa?

\- Se acalma, Dégel. - o escorpiano mantinha o tom calmo e paciente.

\- Me solta, Kardia! Me solta agora. Vai lá agarrar Manigold e me deixa.- o aquariano estava irritado e a bebida não ajudava a se acalmar.

\- Por falar em Manigold, porque fui trocado por ele?

\- Não lhe devo explicações. Me solta. Imediatamente.

\- Ai deve, deve – merecia uma resposta e Dégel iria lhe dar – Eu era seu parceiro, seu melhor amigo e agora me troca por ele. Qual é? Mas que porra é essa?

Kardia rodeia o sofá, soltando o corpo de Dégel que aproveita para escapar para o seu quarto. Ao chegar, se joga na cama cobrindo – se com o lençol. Ao entrar no quarto, o escorpiano se aproxima lentamente da cama e descobre o corpo do outro.

\- Dégel, me conta o que está acontecendo. O que está passando?

\- Não lhe devo explicações. Saia agora do meu templo.

\- Não. Não sem uma resposta. Mereço isso.

\- Porquê?- o escorpiano estava confuso.

\- Porquê o quê?

\- Porque não podia me deixar afastar de você? Porque tem de me vir procurar?

\- Sou seu amigo e... - Kardia hesitou-

\- Se vai embora. Saia daqui e da minha vida.

\- NÃO! - Isso nunca.

\- Por favor. Não me obrigues a te ter por perto e não poder ficar contigo. Não me obrigues, suplico -te.

\- Dégel.. - era verdade? Teria entendido direito?

\- Por favor, Kardia. Se afasta. Me deixa. Sai da minha vida. Desap... - Dégel foi impedido de continuar pelos exigentes lábios do escorpiano.

\- Nunca. Ouviu, nunca mais diga isso. Eu gosto de você. E não quero mais ninguém. No templo de Câncer eu estava prensando Manigold exatamente por isso. Não gosto dessa sua amizade com ele.

\- Kardia...- Dégel virou o rosto.

\- Dég, olha para mim. Não te escondas. Não de mim. - depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do outro e não vendo qualquer reação por parte dele diz – Eu vou andando.

Se levantou e mal tinha dado um passo quando sentiu uma mão rodeando seu pulso, lhe puxando. Se deixou ir e caiu em cima da cama.

\- Porque faz isso comigo? Porque confunde minha cabeça?

\- Dégel, olha eu, eu te amo. - o aquariano olhou – o surpreso – Eu te amo e tentei de todas as formas reprimir tudo o que sinto por você mas não deu. E quando te vi com Manigold, passei – me. Não te posso perder minha estrela de brilho raro. Meu guia, meu anjo, meu amor.

\- Kardia...

\- Shh. Não pense. Só me deixe ficar a seu lado, cuidar de você. - beijou a mão do aquariano – Me deixe ficar.

\- Está bem. - o escorpiano achou graça a carinha corada que Dégel fazia.

\- Bem. Agora para o banheiro.

\- Porquê?

\- Então, eu disse que ia cuidar de você e você está fedendo a vinho. Você ia se embebedar?

\- Talvez. - respondeu um constrangido Dégel.

\- Quem diria, o todo certinho Dégel de Aquário fazendo uma coisa dessas.

\- Não enche Kardia. Estava chateado e não pensei no que fazia.

\- Isso nota-se. - continuava – Agora toca andar.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou uma criança, não sabe?

\- Sei. Mas...

\- Mas? Kardia – o aquariano estava nervoso pelo olhar do outro em si. - O que? O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Levando você para tomar banho, oras.

\- Mas tinha de me pegar no colo?

\- Ter não tinha mais queria vê-lo ainda mais constrangido do que já está. - poisou Dégel no chão e encheu a banheira voltando se para o outro de novo. Retirou rapidamente a roupa de Dégel deixando – o ainda mais corado.

\- Você fica uma gracinha corado e tímido desse jeito. - pegou novamente o aquariano ao colo e o colocou na banheira.

\- Você mete a água quente demais.

\- Não reclama. Você que gosta demais do frio. Aliás... - mirou a pessoa na banheira - vai ficar ainda mais quente.

\- O que quer dizer? - ficou vendo o outro tirar a roupa e entrar na banheira.

Kardia puxou Dégel para o seu colo fazendo – o passar uma perna de cada lado. Segurou – lhe o rosto e o beijou. Desceu as mãos até à cintura do aquariano apertando – a, ouvindo um gemido abafado do outro.

\- Veja só como você me deixa. - disse fazendo – o pressionar o seu membro.

\- Kardia – ofegou.

\- Sim, meu amor?

\- Me faça seu. - logo a seguir corou ainda mais se possível.

\- Como quiser, meu anjo. Você é todo meu. - procurou – lhe os lábios e o beijou furiosamente. Apartou o beijo e dirigiu os lábios ao pescoço do aquariano fazendo – o gemer. Os lábios do escorpiano pararam nos mamilos do outro estimulando – os até os deixar vermelhos. Seguiu caminho até chegar ao membro ereto do aquariano. Logo o abocanhou e Dégel jogou a cabeça para trás deliciado.

\- Kardia... eu vou.. eu vou- foi sacudido por um orgasmo intenso. Kardia sorriu e levou três dedos à entrada do aquariano e estimulou até penetrar com um dedo. Dégel sentiu um desconforto mas logo foi distraído pelos lábios do escorpiano, que nem notou quando teve três dedos dentro de si. Retirando os dedos, Kadia ergue o aquariano e começa a penetrá-lo lentamente.

\- Isso dói, Kardia. - e agarrou – se ao escorpiano que nem se mexeu até o aquariano dar sinal.

Ao sinal do corpo menor, começa a estocar vagarosamente e aumentando a velocidade, acertando no ponto mágico de Dégel. Esforçando – se para tocar sempre aí, leva Dégel ao orgasmo seguindo – o pouco tempo depois. Ficaram abraçados até Kardia dizer :

-Melhor sairmos ou adormecemos aqui.

Saiu de dentro do aquariano e pegou numa toalha secando – se e vestiu umas roupas sendo imitado pelo outro. Ao saírem do banheiro Kardia disse:

\- Melhor eu ir embora.

\- Não quer ficar? - Perguntou Dégel.

Deitaram -se na cama e Kardia declarou:

\- Eu te amo gelinho.

\- Je t'aime, mon scorpion.

E adormeceram nos braços um do outro.


End file.
